Bienvenue à Smallville Tony
by WolfSpy
Summary: Je vais vous raconter comment était ma vie à Smallville, la ville la plus étrange de tout l'univers


Smallville  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient a pars Tony, Tim, Émy et Sarah, qui sont à moi et je dit bien que personne n'as le droit de les prendre.  
  
Petit résumé : Je m'appelle Tony Summers. J'ai 30 ans et je suis marié et j'ai eu deux enfants. Je vais vous montrer comment ma vie était dans un petit lycée de Smallville, pour être plus précis dans le Kansas et que si je n'étais pas déménagé, ici à Smallville la ville la plus étrange de tout l'Univers, je ne saurais peut-être jamais devenu comme j'aurais penser. Dans mon histoire il y aura Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, Chloé Sullivan, Whitney Fordman, Sarah Thompson, Martha et Jonathan Kent, Tim Thompson, Émy Summers, Loïs Lent (on va dire quelle a habité à Smallville elle aussi) et Super-Man (Clark Kent). Maintenant je vous laisse regarder ma vie au lycée et si vous voulez me dire quelque chose laissé moi un review et une bonne.  
  
Les personnages : Dans mon histoire, je vais vous parler de 3 personnes que j'ai rencontré dans mon lycée, Tim, Sarah et Émy, moi, je me présenterais au début de mon histoire. Pour commencé Tim a la couleur de ses cheveux est bleus qui sont en bataille et la couleur de ses yeux est brun. Il aime ça se battre contre n'importe qui, même ceux plus fort que lui. Et il n'est pas très intelligent. Aussi il ne porte que des jeans et des chandails avec des logos qu'est-ce que tu me veux, ben t'es con ou des trucs comme ça et très bon dans le sport. Il aura ma s?ur qui est plus petite que moi d'une tête. Elle a les cheveux roux et mauve et les yeux bleus. Beaucoup de gars veut sortir avec elle et elle s'habille très bien. Elle est très intelligente, mais pourris dans les sports a pars dans la gymnastique. Et ma dernière personne que je vous présente est Sarah. Son frère est Tim. Très bonne dans le sport et très intelligente. Les couleurs de ses cheveux sont châtaignes, mais plus blonds.  
  
Merci !  
  
Saison 1 :  
  
Le Début  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Bienvenue à Smallville Tony Summers  
  
Partie 1 de 1  
  
Première journée dans cette ville bizarroïde, première journée d'école et par-dessus tout premier ennemi et ami pensa t-il. J'avais oublié, de me présenter, mon nom est Tony Summers. J'ai les cheveux noirs et rouge et les yeux bruns. Je viens de débarquer à Smallville pour ma 4 année au secondaire et pour la première fois et j'espère aussi ma dernière. Je viens de Gatineau, en Outaouais, au Québec, plus précisément au Canada, en Amérique du Nord. Je ne connais personne ici , a pars ma s?ur Maria et je sens que je vais me faire écoeurer comme d'habitude, j'espère juste que ça ne sera pas l'équipe de Football qui a gagné l'année passé en battant tout le monde 49 à 7 ou à 0. A pars nous qui les ont battues 24 à 21. Aussi je suis très sportif je fais 4 sports par semaines. Le hockey, le baseball, le soccer et le volley-ball, capitaines dans toutes ces équipes. Je suis très bon en math, en éducation physique, en biologie, en français, en musique, en chimie, en anglais. Je suis bon dans presque toutes les matières, a pars les sciences, je suis nul. Mais arrêtons de penser à moi et concentrons nous sur ma nouvelle école qui est Smallville School (je ne sais pas si c'est ça).  
  
Arrivé dans l'école, je regarda tous ces personnes qui me regarda, d'un regard bizarre comme si tout le monde me détestait ou si j'étais tout nu. J'allais au bureau du directeur qui me demanda :  
  
- Salut mon bonhomme.  
  
J'étais vraiment en colère. Je n'aimais pas ça qu'on m'appelle par un autre nom que Tony, mais pour me venger, j'ai appuyais sur un bouton et je lui ai dit :  
  
- Excuser-moi, mais c'est à moi que vous parler ainsi ?  
  
- Oui, ça te dérange que je t'appelle comme ça, fiston ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas votre fils, est-ce que vous m'avez compris ou je dois vous le redire ?  
  
- Ne me parler pas comme ça ou si non je vous donne un billet.  
  
- Quel est sa couleur à votre petit billet ?  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
- Je vous ai posé une question, répondez maintenant dit-je d'un ton moqueur.  
  
- Il va être la même couleur que ma face c'est tu bien compris ?  
  
Je lui est répondit en me tournant vers le micro qui avait tout j'enregistré :  
  
- Oui, mais je me demande si toute l'école a bien compris votre message où je dois recommencer.  
  
- Quoi demanda le directeur rouge comme du sang ?  
  
- Vous ne s'aviez pas, j'ai mit le micro sur «ON» et tous les élèves de l'école on entendu votre petite colère. Oups, je me suis trompé, je voulais dire votre petit récit. Merci de m'avoir entendu tous les élèves du lycée. Je suis nouveau à l'école. Mon nom est Tony Summers et pour les nouveaux il ne faut pas avoir peur des plus vieux. Aussi j'ai très hâte de vous revoir et je vous laisse sur «Girl and Boys» de «Good Charlotte». Merci de m'avoir écouté et à la prochaine. Bye !  
  
Après se bavardage au micro, je sortis de la cabine de mon directeur et quand j'arriva presque toute l'école voulait que je leur donne mes trucs, pour faire peur à un directeur. Je ne leur ai pas dit et la cloche a sonné pour qu'on aille à nos cours. Mon premiers cours était sur les mathématiques et il fallait être avec quelqu'un. Une file est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle m'as prévenue que quand la prof va nommé les personne de la classe, elle pourrais se faire hué. Pour son apparence, elle était quand même belle. Mais qu'est-ce que je dit elle était carrément belle. Elle avait les cheveux blonds roses. Et ses yeux bleus comme la mer. La professeur a pris les présences ça commencé par :  
  
- Pete Ross ?  
  
- Présent !  
  
- Chloé Sullivan ?  
  
- Présente !  
  
- Clark Kent ?  
  
- Présent !  
  
- Whitney Fordman ?  
  
- Présent !  
  
- Loïs Lent ?  
  
- Présente !  
  
- Lana Lang ?  
  
- Présente !  
  
Après ce nom tout le monde était entrain de siffler et la prof reprit :  
  
- Tony Sunday ?  
  
Personne ne répondit, mais moi qui s'avais qui c'était ne me suis pas levé pour lui dire qui c'était. Et elle répéta sa phrase :  
  
- Tony Sunday ?  
  
Je me levai et je lui dis :  
  
- Moi, je sais c'est qui ?  
  
- Enfin quelqu'un qui le connaît et vas-y dis nous qui c'est ?  
  
- Est-ce que vous le connaissez ?  
  
- Non, c'est un nouveau et j'en suis sûre.  
  
- Vous s'avez à quoi il ressemble ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout, mais vous le connaissez ?  
  
- Oui je le connais tellement que je sais même quel est son nom de famille.  
  
- Et c'est quoi son nom de famille monsieur ?  
  
- Son nom est Summers et non Sunday mademoiselle la prof.  
  
- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ?  
  
- Oui tellement qu'il est devant vous entrain de parler.  
  
Toute la classe commença à rire pendant 5 minutes et on repris après : - Quoi c'est vous le nouveau.....  
  
- Qui a fait une joke au directeur devant toute l'école, oui c'est moi.  
  
- O.k laisser faire et laissé-moi faire ce que je dois faire.  
  
- De rien prof.  
  
- Alors c'est vous Tony Summers ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il eu beaucoup de t'es le meilleur ou bravo ou encore t'es le champion.  
  
- O.k arrêter laisse-le respirer.  
  
- Ça ne me fait rien.  
  
- O.k mais laisser-moi continué :  
  
- Émy Summers ?  
  
- Présente !  
  
- Est-ce que vous seriez de même famille ?  
  
On se regarda droit dans les yeux et on dit :  
  
- Pas du tout. !   
  
- O.k maintenant je reprends, Tim Thompson   
  
- Présent !  
  
Après qu'il est dit son mot tout le monde avait des frissons dans le dos et s'apparaissaient vraiment même la prof avait des frissons.  
  
- Sarah Thompson ?  
  
- Présente !  
  
Il eu beaucoup de bouh et de t'est la plus conne du monde. Je me suis levé en colère et je me suis retourné en leur disant :  
  
- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?  
  
- C'est juste quelle est conne dit son frère Tim.  
  
- Pourquoi elle serait conne ?  
  
- L'année passée, on avait besoin d'elle pour notre équipe de Football, de Baseball, de Soccer, de Volley-Ball et pour un jeu de questionnaire.  
  
- En plus elle est sportive, intelligence et ....  
  
- ....Et toi tu l'as trouve belle.  
  
Sarah commença à rougir de plus en plus et je l'as regarda et pensa :  
  
Maut-a-dine que je là trouve sexy cette fille là, mais il regarda la classe et il dit :  
  
- Vous êtes rendu en quelle place ?  
  
- Deuxième, elle nous a abandonnée pour toute les finales et on affrontait à chaque fois la même école celle du Canada.  
  
- Vous voulez dire nous, lui répondit-je.  
  
- Quoi tu viens du Canada ?  
  
- Et oui, monsieur. Aussi si je n'étais pas là personne n'aurais rit, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait vous n'êtes pas mort et le prochaine qui l'insulte me rencontra demain  
  
- Non mais il y a que son chum s'inquiétait.  
  
- Et c'est qui son chum ?  
  
- C'est moi dit une voix masculine.  
  
Je regarda partout et se demanda qui pourrais t'es-ce son petit ami et il le vit. C'était Clark Kent.  
  
- C'est toi Clark, lui dit-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. (Ils sont de la même grandeur)  
  
- Oui c'est moi t'as un problème ?  
  
- Non, mais tu vas utilisé la force, minus dit Tim en le protégeant.  
  
- Laisse faire Tim.  
  
- Non je ne vais pas laisser le nouveau te faire peur.  
  
- Il ne me fait pas peur, o.k.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Tim Thompson.  
  
- J'n'en ai pas de problème, mais toi oui.  
  
- Tu redis un mot et demain je te tue, après les cours.  
  
- Pourquoi pas après les cours, hein parce que tu as peur Summers.  
  
- Demain attends-moi après les cours derrière le gymnase o.k ?  
  
- Je t'ai demandé une question je veux une réponse ?  
  
- O.k si tu veux tout savoir je vais montrer à l'entraîneur mes capacités. Puisque je suis nouveau, il ne me connaît pas, alors je vais lui montrer mes capacité comme ça, j'ai plus de chances de faire partit de l'équipe de Volley-Ball, de ....  
  
- On a compris Tony dit Clark.  
  
- O.k, o.k mais puisque personne ne me croira, j'invite Clark et une fille pour voir si je suis le meilleur, alors qui est la fille qui voudra m'accompagner ?  
  
Il eu deux voix vraiment féminin, mais il pus reconnaître une seule de ses deux voix. Il avait reconnu celle de Sarah Thompson et l'autre était celle de Loïs Lent. Il eu beaucoup de «Whoo-Whoo», mais je leur montré du doigt d'arrêter et il dit au deux belles jeunes femmes :  
  
- Alors s'est vous deux qui vont l'accompagné dit Pete.  
  
- Oui t'as un problème lui dit-je.  
  
- Non, mais tu as dit qu'il fallait une seule fille et l'as-tu en n'as deux dit Whitney.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait, est-ce que vous ne comprenez absolument rien ici.  
  
- On est plus intelligent que tu penses, o.k le nouveau dit Tim.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on se batte maintenant fillette, dit-je en le provoquant ?  
  
- O.k, mais les filles devront s'en aller ?  
  
- Alors demandons leur Timmette.  
  
- Alors les filles est-ce que vous voulez voir cette partie.  
  
Les filles crièrent oui le plus fort possible et tous les hommes qui étaient dans cette salle crièrent aussi de joie.  
  
- Alors allons-y Tonyette.  
  
J'étais carrément enragé et je le frappa d'un coup fort et il tomba à terre. Je regarda la foule en délire, mais s'en même que je m'en aperçoives, il se retourna, pris une chaise et alla me là donner sur la nuque, mais j'esquivais son coup de justesse, en un éclair. Je lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna et je le frappa sur la figure. En regardant encore la foule, j'ai pus apercevoir, Whitney, Pete et le cinq de l'équipe de Football qui s'en alla me frapper. Tim se releva et il formèrent un rond autour de moi et fonça sur moi. Au moment où il devait me frapper, je sauta et je commença à les frappés. Un par un, toute l'équipe de Football en premier, leur capitaine, Pete et Tim. J'avais gagné la partie et je cria haut et fort :  
  
- Je suis le meilleur, le champion ultime !  
  
Ils étaient un peu amochée, mais il ne voulait pus se battre contre moi et s'en même que je m'en aperçoives Clark me frappa et mes ennemis s'en alla tous sur lui, même les filles alla sur lui en me laissant tout seul dans un coin et je ferma les yeux.  
  
********************  
  
À l'hôpital  
  
- Réveillez-vous monsieur Summers !  
  
Je n'ouvrais pas encore les yeux avant que je ne sache qui étais-ce vraiment :  
  
- Quoi, où suis-je ?  
  
- Vous êtes à l'hôpital monsieur.  
  
J'aurais reconnu sa voix n'importe où, c'était celle de mon père. Je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis que j'étais enfant :  
  
- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici docteur Summers et j'ouvris les yeux ? Je le regarda et il ressemblais beaucoup à Orlando Bloom dans un de ses films qui s'intitulait : Le Seigneur Des Anneaux. A pars qui n'avait pas les cheveux longs et blonds, qui n'avait pas le même regards et il était moins beau. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Orlando Bloom et il m'as dit :  
  
- Tu m'as enfin retrouvé fiston.  
  
- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revu papa.  
  
- Je le sais bien trop fils et je travail ici depuis 15 ans, un après que tu sois née.  
  
- Je sais tout ça papa, mais ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici, tu veux dire après ta bagarre ou depuis que l'ambulance t'a amené ici ?  
  
- Tu connais toute l'histoire ?  
  
- Non, juste un petit bout, mais le directeur était content quand il m'a appelé, je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens de son rire ?  
  
- Moi oui !  
  
- Alors dit-moi tout ?  
  
- Dit-moi en premier que ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici et je te dirais le tout de tout.  
  
- Promis ?  
  
- Promis papa adoré !  
  
- O.k ça fait déjà une heure que tu es ici !  
  
- Penses-tu que je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital maintenant, papa adoré.  
  
- Non, il faudra que tu attendes encore toute une journée, avant de sortir de l'hôpital.  
  
- Merde de chez merde !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
  
- Je suis malchanceux de chez malchanceux.  
  
- O.k j'avais entend quelque chose d'autre, mais pour ton histoire avec le proviseur de ton école.  
  
- Pour ça c'est qu'est-ce qui est arrivé c'est que..  
  
Et je racontai comment j'avais joué un tour à mon directeur, qui il y a eu une foule sur moi, ma joke à mon professeur, les « t'es le meilleur » et les «T'es conne ». La fille de m'est rêves que j'ai vu en classe, comment je l'ai protégeais, que deux filles on voulu, m'accompagné, ma victoire contre les plus fort et de ma défaite contre Clark Kent. Après se bref passage, il me parla et me dit :  
  
- C'est plat pour ton exploit que t'aurais du faire devant le coach de ton école, mais au moins, il a deux filles qui veulent sortir avec toi.  
  
- Non une seule l'autre à un petit ami qui s'appelle : ...  
  
- Clark Kent !  
  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
  
- Toute ton école est entrain de parler de ça quand je suis arrivé.  
  
- Je comprends un peu mieux, mais je pense que les deux filles veulent sortir avec toi.  
  
- Je t'ai qu'une des deux un petit ami.  
  
- Oui, mais penses-tu qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il aime ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas papa, mais une seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu vas m'aider à sortir d'ici.  
  
- Non, fiston dit don père d'un ton sec !  
  
- Comment ça non, tu es mon père tu devrais heureux quand je suis heureux et malheureux quand je suis malheureux.  
  
- Je le sais, mais là c'est la santé avant tout mon très cher Tony.  
  
- Je le sais papa, mais moi je veux sortir d'ici.  
  
- Non, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.  
  
- Mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît !  
  
- O.k au moins je vais te faire ça.  
  
- Merci !  
  
- De rien, mais ils sont où les bouteilles d'eau ?  
  
- Tourne à gauche, continue tout droit, tourne à droite et retourne à gauche et là il aura une madame et tu lui demandes poliment.  
  
- Merci Tony et si tu veux d'autre chose tu me le dis.  
  
- O.k 'pa.  
  
- Bye, alors.  
  
- Alors bye !  
  
Il tourna à gauche. Il continua tout droit. Il tourna à droite. Et retourna à gauche et il demanda à la madame. La madame commença à rire. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la madame riait et il lui demanda :  
  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous riez ?  
  
- C'est que il n'a pas d'eau, ici, Docteur Di...  
  
- Taisez-vous, vous savez qui ne faux pas dire mon nom ici ou si non le monde vont se poser des questions assez bizarres.  
  
- C'est vrai vous avez raison, mais vous ne saviez pas ça, les bouteilles d'eau ne sont même plus là.  
  
- Commença se fait qui « ne sont même plus là » comme vous dites ?  
  
- Mais tous les Terriens sais ça, partenaire.  
  
- Chut !   
  
- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. C'est qu'un petit garçon est arrivé hier et là faites changer de place.  
  
- Et qui est-ce ?  
  
- Un certain Tony Summers qui habitait au Canada et à déménager ici.  
  
- Merde !  
  
- Pourquoi merde, est-ce que c'était vous qui s'occuper se lui ?  
  
- Oui, c'était moi !  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
- Chut, je vous l'ai dit plein de fois de vous taire.  
  
- Oui, mais le Dieu du Temps et la Déesse de la Discorde vont être en colère contre nous.  
  
- Non, c'est sûr, tellement qu'ils vont être content.  
  
- Merde, mais est-ce qu'il est ami avec Clark Kent ?  
  
- Moi un Demi-Dieu, je sais tout ça !  
  
- Chut, on pourrait vous entendre !  
  
- C'est vrai, excuser-moi cette fois si c'est mon erreur ! Et pour votre question, la réponse est non !  
  
- Youpi !  
  
- Je le sais, j'ai aussi hâte parce que si je réussi, je pourrais être à un cheveux de redevenir comme avant.  
  
- Et je vais tout faire pour que vous le redeveniez, mais j'ai une seule question ?  
  
- Oui et laquelle ?  
  
- Pourrai-je redevenir votre Déesse ?  
  
- Bien sûr ma Bien-Aimée.  
  
- Double Youpi !  
  
- O.k passer-moi de l'eau pour que j'emmène à ce petit morveux.  
  
- O.k. Elle l'embrassa et fit un tour de passe-passe et le verre d'eau apparu. Il alla le prendre, mais elle le prit :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit pour ça ?  
  
- Merci Chérie ! Et ils se embrassèrent encore. Il la quitta et la personne qui était en arrière de mon faux père était le Directeur de l'hôpital et il avait tout vu, mais rien attendu. Chanceux pour ses 2 tourtereaux ! Vraiment chanceux !  
  
Le Demi-Dieu marcha et retrouva son chemin, mais il vit vite que je n'étais plus là, mais il vit une ombre et me vit lui tourner le dos. Il commença à penser à quelque chose. Il voulait me faire « BOOH ». Alors il commença à marcher lentement, très lentement, il était très proche de moi. Il prit les couvertes et les enleva et il dit :  
  
- OH CHIT !  
  
Et moi je n'étais plus là. J'avais prit tout ce qui avait sur moi et j'en avais faite un gros tas dans mon lit et j'étais partit. Il me vit dans le champ entrain de courir. Je le regarda et je lui fit un signe comme « je t'ai bien eu » ou « na, na, na nerrent tu ne m'attraperas pas », je me retourna et je continua ma route.  
  
***************  
  
À l'entrée de l'école  
  
- Je vous le dis, il ne viendra pas, dit Clark d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Sa petite amie le regarda en lui disant :  
  
- Il viendra et arrête de dire ça.  
  
- O.k, mais moi je le sais.  
  
- Non, tu ne le sais pas.  
  
Clark là regarda et lui fit des grands yeux et il regarda son body. À son tour elle le regarda et... ils commencèrent à se chatouiller. Loïs les regarda. Elle se sentait si triste de ne pas avoir eu et que maintenant elle n'en a pas encore et elle aurait pus dire oui, quand Clark lui a demander.  
  
*****FLASH-BACK*****  
  
L'année passée,  
  
C'était la veille de Noël tout le monde était heureux. Ils avaient fait une pétition pour faire un bal de Noël dans le gymnase.  
Et ça à marcher. En plus il avait le droit de rester jusqu'à 12 h 00 ou  
plus s'il le voulait.  
Tout le monde avait le partenaire idéale.  
Chloé avec Pete,  
Tim avec Loïs,  
Whitney avec Lana  
Et Clark n'avait personne tout comme Sarah.  
Loïs cassa très vite avec Tim, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas faite une danse  
avec elle,  
Alors elle s'en alla proche de la porte et Clark arriva :  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Loïs lui répondit :  
  
- Non !  
  
- Commença se fait, non, tu ne devrais pas être avec Tim ?  
  
- Ils voulaient être avec d'autres filles, mais pas moi.  
  
Clark commença à sourire, mais il reprit son sang-froid et il lui dit :  
  
- Alors voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?  
  
- Non, mentit-elle !  
  
Il s'en alla, mais quand il se retourna, il vit Sarah. Il ne l'avait jamais  
vu comme ça.  
Il l'a trouvé très sexy et à son goût et il lui demanda :  
  
- Veux-tu danser avec moi ?  
  
Elle commença à sourire, à rougir et à répondre, oui je le veux.  
  
Clark très surpris lui dit :  
  
- Tu veux quoi ?  
  
- Danser avec toi !  
  
- C'est vrai.  
  
Et ils partirent danser, mais la musique était un slow, les deux  
commencèrent à rougir. Ils virent qu'ils étaient les seuls qui ne dansaient pas. Alors les deux ont commencé le slow, quand il eut une panne. C'était Félan. Il voulait se  
venger.  
Alors Clark le voyait très bien, il alla courir pour le rattraper, mais  
elle là retenu et elle lui à dit :  
  
- Non, s'il te plaît reste, j'ai peur que tu meurs.  
  
- Quoi, tu le connais ?  
  
- Oui c'est mon oncle.  
  
- Alors ai confiance en moi ?  
  
- O.k.  
  
Après ce tout petit o.k, il partit pour l'arrêtais à faire ces bêtises. Mais puisque son père était un genre d'espion. Son oncle l'avait donné des  
lunettes solaire, pour tout voir et elle a le temps de voir, que Clark n'était pas un humain, mais bien un extra-terrestre. Sa rapidité, sa force, sa lévitation, personne ne le connaissait quand il était né, aussi on a dit qu'il serait apparu dans un champ de blé où il avait eu l'explosion. Qu'il  
soit un peu allergique à la cryptonite et que surtout à chaque fois qui  
avait un crime il était là. Maintenant tout était claire pour Sarah  
Thompson. Elle pensait déjà au gros titre :  
« CLARK KENT.. UN EXTRA-TERRESTRE CRYPTONIEN ».  
  
Elle allait être la vedette, de la Torch, du Daily Planet et du monde entier, même de l'univers. Mais tout de suite après ça elle pensait à Clark Kent. Elle l'aimait, plus que n'importe quoi, a pars sa famille. Mais à se  
moment même, c'était Clark qui contait le plus pour elle. Alors elle  
commença à monter les escaliers, mais quand elle arriva, son oncle alla  
tirer sur lui, mais elle l'en en empêcha et Clark lui dit :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
- Clark pour moi tu es la chose là plus importe du monde.  
  
- C'est vrai, que je suis la chose, là plus importante pour toi ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Après ce beau petit : « oui », ils s'embrassèrent. Alors Clark lui dit :  
  
- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?  
  
- Oui, je le veux.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Quand il descendu Loïs était là et elle voulait parler à Clark. Alors sa petite amie s'en alla, pour rejoindre  
les rangs de la solitude. Loïs n'était pas sûr, si elle devait le dire.  
Sans prendre de risque elle le dit :  
  
- Est-ce que ta proposition, marche encore ?  
  
- Quelle proposition, demanda Clark confus ?  
  
- Pour sortir avec toi, gros bêta.  
  
- Oh cette proposition, que je t'ai dites, il n'a que 10 minutes ?  
  
- Ouais celle là, en plein dans le miles, dit Loïs en ne savant pus quoi  
dire.  
  
Clark ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait décider entre Loïs et Sarah. C'était une chose très difficile. Puisque si il prenait Sarah, Loïs pleura. Mais si il prenait pour Loïs ça serait Sarah qui pleura. Mais d'un côté,  
elle lui avait dit : «non», alors il lui dit sa réponse :  
  
- Mon offre ne tient pus, excuse-moi, dit Clark tout gêné.  
  
Loïs fut surprise. Elle ne savait pus quoi dire. Elle se demandait aussi qui aurait pus prendre sa place. Pendant dix minutes d'attente, une fille  
lui avait dit : «OUI» ! Elle lui demanda qui pouvait être cette fille  
mystérieuse. Il lui répondit :  
  
- Sarah Thompson !  
  
Là elle n'en revenait pas. Sarah Thompson. La fille la plus «no body» de  
l'école sorte avec un beau mâle comme Clark Kent. Elle ne voulait pus penser à ça, pour le restant de ses jours. Alors elle alla pleurer dehors  
pendant le reste de la soirée et de la nuit. Le lendemain, elle était  
encore là, Clark apparu et lui dit :  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Tu as voulu sortir avec elle à la place de  
moi ! Est-ce que c'est assez évident pour toi ?  
  
- C'est vrai ma question était idiote, mais tu m'as dit : «non». Alors elle m'a dit ses sentiments, pendant que tu étais entrain d'y réfléchir. C'est  
tout !  
  
- C'est vrai, je m'excuse, mais j'aurais voulu être avec toi.  
  
On peut rester juste meilleur ami, si tu veux ?  
  
- O.k.  
  
Depuis ce jour Loïs Lent a toujours refusé un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.  
  
*****Fin du Flash-Back*****  
  
Retour à la normale  
  
Je commença à courir quand j'ai vu mon collège, mais quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Clark et Sarah s'embrassé. J'ai failli m'en allé, mais Loïs était là et les regardait aussi, alors je suis resté. Pendant qui s'embrassaient, j'ai demandé à Loïs si elle avait un petit ami. Et elle m'a répondu : «non». Elle m'expliqua aussi pourquoi elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Elle m'a demander «pourquoi». Je lui ai répondu : «pourquoi une fille resterait ici à s'embrassé» et elle sourit.  
  
Quand le coach arriva dehors, il me dit que je pouvais débuter. Alors j'ai commencé par lancer des balles, aussi frapper des balles et attraper des balles. Alors il fallait faire la course et c'est Sarah qui voulu m'affronter. On faisait le 100 mètres et j'ai gagné. Après ce fut le kilomètre, j'ai gagné et pour finir le 5 kilomètres, j'ai aussi gagné. Le prof nous a dit de nous changer et me dirait mon résultat. Quand je sortis, je vis Sarah et elle m'a dit :   
  
- Belle course et je lui ai répondu :   
  
- Toi aussi, tu as fait une belle course.  
  
Quand on arriva il me dit :   
  
- J'ai vu des choses extraordinaires dans ma vie, comme vos courses. Mais il m'a dit :   
  
- Tu sais, tu n'es pas l'homme qu'il me faut.  
  
Je lui ai répondu d'un ton triste :  
  
- Merci quand même.  
  
- Tu es l'homme qui nous fallait depuis des années, dit le coach.   
  
- C'est vrai.  
  
Il me fit un signe moi de la tête. J'étais heureux. Je n'étais pas heureux, j'étais plus qu'heureux. Alors quand j'alla le dire à Sarah, elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente pour moi. Alors on alla le dire à Clark et à Loïs, mais le pire arriva pour Sarah. Elle vit Loïs et Clark s'embrassé. Elle alla mourir, elle voulait mourir, mais moi qui était en colère poussa Clark. Clark lui me dit :  
  
- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
  
- Regarde à ta droite tu vas le savoir.  
  
Il regarda à sa droite et vit Sarah qui pleurait. Clark alla lui parlait, mais elle s'enfuit. Je dis à Clark :  
  
- Arrête tu as assez faites de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Après lui avoir parler, je vis Sarah proche de la montagne de météorite, je courus pour la rattrapé et Clark et Loïs commença eux aussi à courir. Quand j'arriva dans la montagne il n'avait que quelques mètres entre moi et Sarah et Sarah me dit :  
  
- Vas-t'en Tony ou si non je me lance en bas.  
  
- Mais c'est que...  
  
- Mais c'est que quoi ton problème ?  
  
- Mon problème c'est toi, lui dis-je !  
  
- Merci ça m'aide beaucoup pour que je me lance en bat.  
  
- Non, mais le problème c'est que .. JE T'AIME !  
  
- Tu m' .. m'aime.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle s'approcha de moi, de plus en plus, mais une avalanche de cryptonite arriva sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Clark et Loïs arrivèrent enfin. Loïs a faillit en recevoir une et tomba dans les pommes. Sarah paniqua et dit à Clark :  
  
- Mais vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
  
- C'est que la cryptonite me rends plus faible !  
  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?  
  
- Je pensais que tu le savais et pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas ?  
  
- C'est trop lourd.  
  
- C'est vrai, alors avec mon pouvoir de gravitation.  
  
Il commença à faire voler les morceaux de météores il n'en restait qu'une seule. Il l'enleva.  
  
Sarah me faisait le bouche à bouche, mais ça ne marchait pas puisque  
  
J'étais...MORT  
  
À SUIVRE... 


End file.
